Celtic Chack
by Rhio-bob
Summary: The story of Rhiannon and Pwyll in Chack form. Go on, read it, what have you got to lose? rated T cause of kiddnapping.


**Hey. Umm... this is my first Chack sooo... Anyway, the important part is that this is part of the Super Hyper Bi-Monthly Fanfic Dares community and I'd like to tell you a little about us. We're a group who dare each other to do a certain type of fic every half a month. This time it's legends . All fandoms and pairings acceptable. If it sounds like your type of thing, check it out. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own XS. Bummer.**

**Warning – This contains Male X Male Fluffy-ness and M-preg. Nothing of a mature-er context. I promise.**

Celtic Chack

Long ago, in the realm of the Celtic Faeries, there was a young prince called Jack. Jack was known, far and wide, as the most beautiful unusual child of Rai and Kimiko, the King and Queen God and Goddess of the Faerie realm.

Unlike his sisters, Jack did not wish to marry the man his parents and their advisors had chosen for him. The old bachelor picked for him was none other than Hannibal Roy Bean. Hannibal was known for being mean and hateful. Jack despised him and all he represented and there was no way Jack would ever marry him. When Jack told his parents this, they didn't understand. Quite the opposite, actually.

"JACK!" shouted his mother, "How could you be so ungrateful to us?" His mothers temper was legendary. Jack ran to his room, Crying and screaming blue murder all the way. His father, who was a just and kind Faerie, calmed Kimiko down.

"Our son" he said "Doesn't want to marry Mr Roy Bean, and neither would you. We have to think of our son, Kim."

"I know. Your right, as usual." She admitted.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

King Rai found his son sobbing in his room. He sat down on Jack's bed and sighed. "Jack, your mother and I have decide that you don't need to marry Hannibal if you don't want to. Umm..."

"Oh thank you Papa, thank you!!!" Jack squealed, wrapping his arms round his father's neck.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

That next week Jack was wandering round a Faerie mound in the human world when he saw the most beautiful human ever born. The male mortal was on a deep brown horse, cantering by the mound. Jack fell in desperate love with the man and decided to make him his.

The man saw a quick glimpse of Jack before he rode past. He whipped his horse round and rode back towards the mound. Jack sat on top of it with his legs crossed, just watching him. The man dismounted and wandered closer to the mound and Jack.

"Who be ye sir, with that Fey red hair, that wanders on my lands?" asked the man.

"Your lands sir? But surely you see this mound? It is my land." Replied Jack

"Ah, so you are of the Fey, then? What is your name?" said the man.

"You first." The Faerie Quipped.

"Very well. I am Chase Young, Crown Prince of this land."

"Chase Young..." Jack rolled the name around in his mouth. He liked the sound of it. "Well then, Crown Prince Chase, I am Prince Jack of the Faerie land."

"You are also royalty? Well that settles it. I must have you. Would you rule these lands beside me?"

"So suddenly?"

"I am not a patient man."

"Well then sir, I take you up on your offer. Meet me here tomorrow, and we shall be married." Jack said, delighted. After all, what was the point in waiting?

"Good"

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

And so it was that the next day that man and Faerie were wed. For many months after they were happy and their Kingdom prospered, and Jack soon fell pregnant with a baby child. They had a baby boy, and for a while all was good.

But the spurned Hannibal Roy Been was not pleased. His bride-to-be had dumped him for a – a – a _human. _He decided to exact his revenge in a most horrible of ways. He stole their baby.

So one day when the nurses were looking after the baby he made them all fall asleep, and he stole away the baby. The nurses awoke in panic and decided that the only way to save themselves was to damn Prince Jack. They killed a puppy and smear the blood over the sleeping Jack and cast the bones around him, then ran screaming that Jack had eaten the newborn child.

Chase was heartbroken. He pleaded that his wife be spared for death, and the council agreed. Instead Jack was force to wear a horse bridle and stand outside the palace offering all who came in a ride on his back.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

For seven years and seven days Jack did just this until one day a small boy of seven years rode up to the palace. Jack raised his weary head and asked if he would like to be carried. In response the boy just handed him a piece of cloth that Jack himself had embroidered whilst pregnant with his child. With_ this_ child.

None that saw the child could deny that it was the son of Chase and Jack. He had his Fathers eyes and his Mothers hair. They named the child Faith, because that is what he took with him when he left, and what he brought back when he returned.

And they lived happily ever after. No, really, they did.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**XD I hope you liked it. It's loosely, very loosely, based on the story of the welsh goddess Rhiannon (who was played by Jack). R&R. Please?**


End file.
